


扈江离与辟芷兮，纫秋兰以为佩

by evonnekhun



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:20:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22180933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evonnekhun/pseuds/evonnekhun
Kudos: 4





	扈江离与辟芷兮，纫秋兰以为佩

一大早，顾江离就怒气冲冲进了办公室。“人事部主管呢？过来办公室开会！”  
  
王主管战战兢兢到了总裁办公室，就发现顾江离已经扔了一地的文件，他小心翼翼和顾总鞠了个躬，然后找了个角落坐下。  
  
“你把史纫所有工资社保公积金能停的全给我停掉！我就不信他没钱了还能那么嚣张！”顾江离像一头发怒的狮子，炸着毛满地晃悠。  
  
“那个...劳动法有规定的，签了劳务合同就得发工资，五险一金公司也得交的，这个不是我们说停就能停的了的总裁...”王主管越说声音越小，后来声音都开始发抖了。鬼知道他们这个总裁又犯什么病，每个月总有那么几天不正常，非要和史秘书过不去。  
  
“没事的王主管，您去工作吧，这里我来收拾。”史纫挺了个巨大的肚子进了办公室，王主管一看，立刻像看到天使一样收了东西就跑了。  
  
史纫也不主动和顾江离说话，就是默默撑了腰跪在地上开始收拾顾江离折腾出来的一片狼藉。顾江离等了一会，实在没忍住回头看了一眼，就看到史纫窝着肚子，努力够着沙发底下的文件。  
  
“行了行了！你做样子给谁看呢，消停会吧你！”顾江离一把拉起史纫，史纫吃痛，按着肚子一下子坐到了沙发上。  
  
“我做样子？不是你做样子给我看吗？大早上非和我对着干，还要停我的五险一金？”史纫一下一下轻轻揉着肚子，看着顾江离赌气的脸发笑。“你还要不要继续和我吵了？不吵的话我去工位了，今天还有董事会呢。”  
  
“我没和你吵...就是你早上太过分了！”顾江离也挨着史纫坐下，捏着他的手一起揉肚子。“早上我一大早爬起来给你煮早餐，你不爱吃也就算了，吐了算怎么回事？”  
  
史纫叹了口气，“你家宝贝闹腾，我一吃就踢我的胃，我能有什么办法？...嘶...”史纫突然捧着肚子皱了眉头，“你看，又踢我...你不体贴我也就算了，早上还自己开车先走了...我是坐地铁来的你知不知道？”  
  
“为什么？打车啊！那早上有没有被挤到？现在怎么样？要不要去医院？”顾江离一下子急了，拿了车钥匙就想拉着史纫往医院跑。  
  
史纫早上确实委屈了，他好不容易硬塞着吃了点东西，就看到顾江离已经开了车去了公司。家里倒是还有其他的车，但是他的规律宫缩已经开始，他不敢冒险自己开车。本想着打到车直接去医院的，又担心顾江离在公司会整出幺蛾子来。  
  
他沿着马路打车也打不到，滴滴告诉他要排队至少一小时，最后史纫只能硬着头皮挤上了地铁。高峰期的地铁别说有人给他让座了，能挤上去都已经感谢上帝了。他就这么被左右前后挤着摩擦着坐了六站，然后终于到了公司。  
  
“别折腾我了，你赶紧去开董事会吧...”史纫感觉肚子又紧了一次，“董事会开不完，整个年会的节奏都得打乱，员工们还等着放假呢，你别任性了！”史纫自己默默调整了呼吸，又幽怨地看了顾江离一眼，“早知道这么关心我多好，非得马后炮...”  
  
顾江离也不好意思地笑了下，“你又没说是宝宝踢你，你换位想想嘛，如果你辛辛苦苦一大早爬起来给我做了早餐，然后我稍微尝了一口就吐了，你不是也得生气？”  
  
史纫无语地叹了口气，“你拉我一把，我得去给你准备讲话的材料了。”  
  
“好滴~辛苦了史秘~我半小时后去找你，我们一起去会场~”顾江离难得的撒了个娇，把头埋在史纫的颈窝里蹭了蹭。  
  
史纫撑着腰回了工位，他的工位又窄又挤，肚子紧巴巴地放在椅子和桌子之间。“宝贝你乖哦，今天爸爸们都很忙的，你稍微晚点再出来哦。”  
  
结果史纫真的默默又忍了五个小时的宫缩，等到董事会开完，董事们又一起吃了午饭，史纫又帮着行政部给公司员工们送完了过年礼盒，他才龇牙咧嘴迈着鸭子步回了顾江离的办公室。  
  
“晚上是不是没事了？员工们今天去聚餐，我说给他们报销，但是咱俩就别去了吧？”顾江离收好材料，拿了车钥匙，“要不要去二人世界？上次说的那家牛排咱们还没试过呢。”  
  
史纫挪到沙发旁边‘哐’地一屁股就坐下了，吓了顾江离一跳。顾江离这才看见史纫的一头汗。“怎么回事！刚吃饭的时候不是还好好的吗？你不是还吃了挺多吗？”  
  
顾江离帮着史纫侧躺在沙发上，解开西装和衬衣的口子，看着史纫默默喘粗气。“还看？快叫救护车啊！”史纫看着一脸呆滞的顾江离又气又笑，“你家宝贝要出来了，懂了没？”  
  
顾江离手忙脚乱去拿手机，然后拨了120又不知道怎么和急救医生说，史纫痛得不行，还得抢过手机自己解释状况。“嗯...早上大概7点开始，一开始四十分钟宫缩一次，不痛，但是很有规律。现在大概5分钟一次，每次一分钟，所以你们再不快一点我可能就要生在办公室了...”  
  
史纫挂了电话，把电话甩给了顾江离，“帮我揉揉腰啊！你是木头吗？”  
  
  
  
沙发太窄，史纫面对沙发靠背把腰露出来让顾江离给他揉的时候，半个身子都在外面。“能不能再往里躺一点？我怕你掉下来。”顾江离一手帮史纫揉着腰，一手还得托着他。  
  
“不行...再往里就挤肚子了...呼...医生怎么还不来啊...”史纫实在痛得受不了，“你扶着我走一走吧...实在太难受了...”  
  
顾江离把人慢慢扶起来，史纫先坐在沙发上喘了两息，然后才慢慢勾着顾江离的脖子打算站起来。  
  
史纫肚子太大了，抱着顾江离的脖子还得弯着腰，他难受得紧，又没劲再说什么，就只能哼哼唧唧。  
  
顾江离最后想办法让史纫转了个身，自己从后面抱着史纫，又帮他托着腰腹。“医生怎么这么慢！宝贝你再等等啊，我再打个电话催一催！”  
  
顾江离抱着史纫慢慢往放着手机的茶几边上挪，史纫被这么晃悠着，居然神奇的感觉到宫缩没那么痛了。“就这么晃晃...我觉得能舒服点...”  
  
两人同频晃悠着，顾江离再一次拨通了120。救护车被堵在了高架上，高架上出了事故，要赶过来估计还得好一会。“那我们自己开车过去呢？我们过去的高架没事故可能不会堵车的！”顾江离急疯了，史纫出了一身又一身的汗，现在都快站不住了。  
  
“宝贝你再忍忍，我们去车上，现在就送你去医院！”顾江离把史纫放在沙发上，拿了车钥匙和外套。“你把我外套裹上好不好？你出了这么多汗，我怕你着凉！”  
  
史纫又在忍宫缩，他轻轻点了点头，等着顾江离把他拉起来给他裹外套。顾江离环着他的腰，一使劲把他托了起来，然后就听到史纫身下传来‘叭’的一声。“来不及了，我羊水破了...”  
  
羊水破了之后，史纫的疼痛又上升了一个档次，他只能躺在窄窄的沙发上忍着一轮又一轮的宫缩。两个大男人谁都没认真听过生产课，现在该怎么办都完全没有头绪。  
  
“宝贝你等等，我找个生过的人来！”顾江离冲到外面的办公室，结果黑灯瞎火，人都去聚餐了，办公楼估计除了保安只剩他们两个了。  
  
顾江离急得直薅自己头发，史纫看着他就心烦，闭着眼睛自己使劲。他能感觉到宝宝的头在摩擦着产道往下走，一点一点撑开他的骨缝。“帮我把裤子脱了吧...我觉得等不到医生了...”  
  
史纫已经脱力了，手虚虚搭在裤腰上。顾江离用力捏了捏他的手，“没事的，我陪着你呢！”  
  
裤子被脱下来的瞬间，羊水又涌出来一大股，史纫发了狠使劲，羊水混着血‘哗啦啦’又往外冒了好多。  
  
“等下！你流了好多血！是不是不太对劲！”顾江离拿了纸巾帮他擦，但是越擦越多，根本停不下来。  
  
“废话，但是我忍不住啊！”史纫翻了个白眼，“你再给医生打个电话！我真的忍不住了，再用一次力宝宝就真的出来了！”  
  
顾江离还没拨通号码，保安就带着医生和护士上了楼。  
  
医生用手探了探，“开全了，宫缩来了憋气使劲，撕裂没关系，我一会给你缝！”  
  
史纫见到医生瞬间就心安了，伸着手要顾江离抱着他。“你怎么这么不靠谱啊...以后再生孩子，我绝对要提前去医院待产，一定不能这么相信你了...”  
  
顾江离眼泪都快流下来了，“怪我怪我，不会再让你这么痛了！你别不信我...我以后一定对你好！”  
  
“还让我大着肚子挤地铁吗？”  
“不让了！以后每天车接车送。”  
  
“还要停我的五险一金吗？”  
“不停不停！给你按最多的基数交！”  
  
“还让我生孩子吗？”  
“不生...不对！生还是要生的！小兔崽子你别这时候套我的话啊！”  
  
医生都无语了，“别贫了！憋住气数十秒，用力！！！”  
  
史纫咬着牙憋气，医生护士都帮他数着10秒。顾江离吻着他的额头给他加油，默默和他牵着手等着他们的宝宝出生。  
  
“呃...啊！”史纫这一次感觉自己憋出了一泡前年大便，医生终于松了口气。  
  
“孩子头出来一半了，下一次宫缩继续啊，估计就能生出来了。”  
  
小护士拿着便携氧气包给史纫吸氧，等着下一轮宫缩。下一轮宫缩时，史纫只是稍微用了3秒的力，抬头就整个被娩了出来。  
  
医生把抬头轻轻一扭一拽，顺着宫缩的力气，小宝宝就被完全分娩了出来。  
  
“嚯，这大胖小子，估计也得8斤了。”医生先把小宝宝给史纫看了看，然后才帮他剪了脐带去做体检。  
  
顾江离已经没办法在乎形象了，他抱着史纫就放声大哭。“我一定对你好，我再也不干什么cao dan的事情了！”  
  
史纫疲累得不行，但是还是撑着力气亲了亲顾江离。“你知道就好，你要记得哦，下次再欺负我，我就真的生气了...”胎盘也被娩出来，史纫脱力的睡了过去。  
  
“我一定记得...我会永远爱你的。”  
  
————扈江离与辟芷兮，纫秋兰以为佩————  



End file.
